


I'd Give My Heart (Furlan/Reader or Original Character)

by alyshay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jillian - Freeform, Songfic, Underground, Within Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshay/pseuds/alyshay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing wasn't uncommon for people to hear underground. In fact it was quiet common place, a crucial part of begging from the merchants was showing some sort of talent nowadays. Singing, playing an instrument, and dancing, were quiet common sources of income for those who wanted to keep a clean conscience and hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give My Heart (Furlan/Reader or Original Character)

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Jillian by Within Temptation
> 
> This was posted as a part series, but after my account was deleted I've been rereading my stuff and like it as a stand alone.  
> I'm going to post the entire series later, probably on Wattpad first.

_I've been dreaming for so long,_   
_to find the meaning to understand_   
_the secret of life,_   
_why am i here to try again?_

Singing wasn't uncommon for people to hear underground. In fact it was quite commonplace, a crucial part of begging from the merchants was showing some sort of talent nowadays. Singing, playing an instrument, and dancing, were common sources of income for those who wanted to keep a clean conscience and hand.

This voice, however, was a rather uncommon sound for the lowly people of the underground city.

_Will I always, will you always_   
_see the truth when it stares you in the face?_   
_Will I ever, will I never free myself_   
_by breaking these chains?_

To keep it simple, it was beautiful.

Most people of the underground, women especially, would at some point succumb to rasps and cracks within their voices. This was usually from lack of health, and sometimes from aggressors who were losing money to a higher talent. Boiling water, weak poisons, which contradicted their claim of a clean hand, and paid thugs, another contradiction, were all issues for the better and more talented of the musical world of begging.

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_   
_I'd turn it back, it's my fault_   
_Your destiny is forlorn_   
_Have to live till it's undone._   
_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_   
_I'd turn it back_   
_And then at last I'll be on my way._

This singer had to be someone young, someone working under a powerful figure, thug or noble, or someone who hasn't been down here for very long. Her voice matched that of the songstresses spoken of in stories, having the ability to create a crowd of people, some using sticks to hobble over, to surround her.

She had no rasp, no crack, and not even the slightest form of pain in her voice; yet her song was filled with powerful emotions of pain and described a destruction he couldn’t believe her to have seen. She was so full of emotion it filled the streets to the brim and forced everyone into her mood, whether they stuck around or simply slowed their pace while walking by her.

No matter what note she hit, it was magnificent. Every note, every pitch, every sound she made with her voice was a pure pleasure for his ear drums to pick up. It was unreal, unheard of.

_I've been living for so long_   
_Many seasons passed me by._   
_I've seen kingdoms through ages_   
_Rise and fall, I've seen it all._

"Farlan."

He turned to look at his friend behind him, he was standing with him, Isabel just sitting next to him on stoop, and watching the very crowd that he'd been watching for so long. The music was flowing to him as well; he could see it on his face, and Isabel's, emotion, however light, was present. Not the usual one, but one of curiosity and some joy.

Whoever this was, she was good at her job.

_I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders_   
_Happening just in front of my eyes._   
_Will I ever, will I never free myself_   
_By making it right?_

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_   
_I'd turn it back, it's my fault_   
_Your destiny is forlorn_   
_Have to live till it's undone._   
_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_   
_I'd turn it back_   
_And then at last I'll be on my way_

A trance, that's what she was causing. That had to have been her job, because all at once people were dropping all their savings on the ground, at the woman Farlan and his company couldn't even lay eyes on. They were ignoring everything else, and so was he. Not even knowing what he was going to see, or who he was going to see, he walked up and pushed through some of the dissolving people to drop her some money.

It was almost half of what he had on hand, not much, but a lot still. The rest he had enough sense to save for his food, but the rest just fell right out, even though he'd need it later on.

_Jillian, our dream ended long ago._

_All our stories and all our glory I held so dear_   
_We won't be together._   
_For ever and ever, no more tears_   
_I'll always be here until the end._

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_   
_I'd turn it back, it's my fault_   
_Your destiny is forlorn_   
_Have to live till it's undone._   
_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_   
_I'd turn it back_   
_And then at last I'll be on my way_

His eyes finally set on her as he stood back up, seeing her eyes land straight on him, and her smile flash at him, not showing any teeth that were bound to be rotten from her own sweetness. A small thank you was mouthed by a young woman who sat behind her, over and over, as she stopped her song, which in everyone's opinion was over far too soon. She turned to the woman, gave her a quick hug and pushed the proceeds towards her limp, bandaged legs.

Then she turned, not a single amount of money in her hands, and walked off. A true angel, gave her heart and soul to help another in need, with no money to speak of in return.


End file.
